Jobs
by 123catdoglover
Summary: Carlisle forces the kids to get jobs,to learn the value of money. Each chapter is a different person in a different job
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I know Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Why they make us push it in our face with this, I have no idea.

_**Hope you like this story! Wanted to make people laugh! If you have any ideas for this story, tell me in a review. I want you ideas! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Carlisle pov

Finally, my day at the hospital was over. Finally it was time to go home. As I drove down our driveway, I heard fighting inside our house. Great. What was it this time? I heard Esme come stomping out on the porch and floored the gas pedal, eager to get home. The instant I stepped out of the car, Esme was there.

"They spent half of what was in the bank account on clothes" she stated angrily. What!?!?!?! What am I going to do? Wait. I have an idea.

Edward pov

I heard Esme talking to Carlisle, and then a thought appeared in Carlisle's head. It was one word long. Jobs. That was it. I wonder what he decided. He walked into the front door and immediately called a family meeting. Uh oh. That wasn't good.

Bella pov

Why did I go shopping? I didn't want to. And now I'm in trouble. Great. Carlisle just called a family meeting. I wonder why? Well, actually, it's obvious why. Money and shopping. I hope Alice gets in trouble. She was the one who spent the most. As we all sat down in the dining room, Carlisle paced at the head of the table. Uh oh. This wouldn't be good.

"It has come to my attention that the children of this family spent a lot of money on shopping today" he started.

"Actually," interrupted Renesme "I was at home"

"Almost all the children" amended Carlisle. "I also know that the shopping habits of this family have gotten way out of hand. That is why I decided the way I did. "

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Alice screamed suddenly. "You can't do that to me. No, NO ,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Unfortunately, yes Alice. You are all going to have to get jobs." Said Carlisle.

"So?" asked Rosalie, obviously thinking she was going to quit her job right away, or get fired.

"This will be your money. You will not be able to purchase anything with our money" finished Carlisle, indicating himself and Esme. "You will buy anything unrelated to school by yourself. That includes clothes and cds." Oh no. How was the family going to react to this?

"So?" asked Emmett, probably thinking he would just pick a job that paid a lot and didn't involve a lot of work.

"Your siblings will pick your jobs. Nessie, you will be able to use our money." Said Carlisle. "This is the only way." Oh no. All the family looked excited and scared at the same time. This was going to be fun, and scary.


	2. Condemming

_**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I forgot to add in the last chapter that they each will have 2 jobs, not at the same time though. Their siblings will pick their first jobs then they will pick their own jobs. Also, they will be full time jobs. **_

Disclaimer- Although I keep wishing that my name magically appears as the author of twilight, it hasn't happened yet. Stephanie Meyer's name is always there.

Jasper's pov

"Emmett don't you dare!!!!!!!!!!" screamed my wife. "I will not tolerate that job! Don't you dare!"

"Sorry, but we get to pick your jobs" responded Emmett with a wicked smile. "It would be a good experience for you. You might actually break a nail." My wife paled- if that was possible. She also got very, very angry. I immediately started to calm her down. She would kill Emmett soon.

"Alright children- you'll pick Alice's job first. She can't listen till you have made a decision." Said Carlisle.

"What are we going to give her?" asked Bella. "Hopefully something really bad-I want to get back at her for all those makeovers"

"Here's my idea" responded Emmett "A trucker" his idea was met with silence.

"I like it!" I said out of the blue. "I need to get back at her too" We all heard a loud moan from outside, then

"I'm going to kill you guys- Jasper-maybe not" Alice screamed. Great.

"Edward's turn" Carlisle called from the other side of the room. My wife came stalking inside and sat in Edward's place.

"A trucker" said Emmett right away.

"No, too easy. He would just listen to music and not mind it much" said Bella. "Not that I want to torture him.

"A bartender at a stinky bar" I said. He would hate the smell, the music, and the drunkards."

"Great idea!" said Alice, suddenly perky again. Once again, we heard

"I'm going to kill all of you- my wife excluded!" Edward screamed- exactly like Alice. This is fun!

"Emmett is next" called Carlisle. Edward walked inside and took Emmett's place.

"I have the perfect one for Emmett" Rosalie said right away. "Let's make him work at a cosmetic store"

"Great idea" said Alice.

"I second the motion" Edward added.

" Perfect" was all Bella said.

"You can come back in" Carlisle called out the front door. "Bella next" Bella stooped down as she left, briefly whispering something in Edward's ear. Edward watched her leave then looked back at Alice begging her with his eyes not to. She said it anyways

"Tattoo parlor" that was all she said.

"Great idea!" seconded Emmett.

"Sure" added Rosalie, totally uninterested. Edward's face fell as he looked at me- hoping I would vote against it.

"Perfect" I said, sealing Bella's fate.

"You can come back in" Carlisle told Bella "Rosalie- your turn." As soon as Rosalie was out of pouncing distance Emmett turned around and said

"McDonalds cook" Rosalie whirled around and started to head back towards Emmett but Carlisle stopped her with a look.

"Sure" Bella said, echoing Rose's earlier words.

"Great!" enthused Alice

"Yes" added Edward. Then they all looked at me.

"Of course" I said. "Why not?"

"You are all dead" growled Rosalie "Very, Very, Very dead."

"Jasper it's your turn to go outside" called Carlisle, holding open the front door for me. Great. What will they do to me?

Emmett pov

Time to have another good idea to torture Jasper. Lifeguard. All those emotions- sitting in the sun- he was going to hate it.

"Alright" I said "I have a perfect idea. Lifeguard" My announcement was met with a chorus of sure's_**(that how to spell it?)**_. I always know how to torture my siblings. This was going to be fun.


End file.
